Seven Trials
by Cheshire Hatter
Summary: InuYasha proposes to Kagome! But when the two find out they must give up what they love to be with each other, the choose to endure the Seven Deadly Sins. Rated R for sexualtity and language.
1. Trial by Fire

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha, nor did I make up the Seven Deadly Sins. NOW YOU NO SUE ME, WAHAHAHA! Take that, federal court system!

InuYasha jumped out of the well from the present to the Sengoku Jidai. He had just made a recent visit to somewhere special. InuYasha looked at the prize he had just bought. A small fragment of the Shikon Jewel was embeded into a golden ring. He loved Kagome, and today was the day would propose.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried when he caught sight of the raven haired beauty. Kagome turned around and ran towards him, drawing him into a large glomp. He had been gone a few days, and forbade Kagome to follow him. She missed him, and was more then glad to have him back. "Kagome," InuYasha said more gently, and pushed her gently back. Kagome was surprised at this behavior, and seemed a little hurt. InuYasha saw this and kneeled down, opened up the ring case, and proposed. Kagome started to give a little cry, and embraced InuYasha in another hug, but said yes too quickly. As this being said, a bright light engulfed the two and the were taken away.

"InuYasha, where are we?" Kagome asked, clinging to her fiancee's arm. Fire was all around them, and it was literally as hot as hell.

"I-I don't know..." InuYasha said, and started to walk forward, hand on his tetsusaiga.

"Stop, stay where thou are." a loud booming voice yelled. "As a hanyou from the Sengoku Jidai, and as a ningen from the future, there has been laws made: the only way two may be wed from differances is to face a series of challenges. Either Kagome stays in the Sengoku Jidai forever, until the day she dies, and forgets about her old home, her family and friends; or InuYasha goes to the future to live with Kagome, become a full ningen and the two can never return to the past. There is, however, a way to surpass these laws. Either you two never see each other again, or you two face the seven deadly sins together, and must surpass every one of them."

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha yelled, clinching his teeth and grabbed the tetsusaiga harder.

"I am the youkai Haruko, tai-youkai of all Sengoku Jidai. I have been here for thousands of years, living in this inferno. I have heard all laws made, and know all laws that will be made. I rule all lands and am the prince of hell, the servant of Satan. Now, InuYasha, Kagome. You have a choice: What do you choose?"

The two looked at each other, and decided. "We'll take the sins." InuYasha said, and, with a smirk on his face, Haruko sent the two off to a series of challenges between the modern world and the Sengoku Jidai...

End chapter one.

A.n.: I hope you liked this Short first chapter, but hopefully the next ones will be longer... ;


	2. The Proud and Punished: Pride, the First...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, nor did I make up the seven deadly sins. Fear, for I am uncreative...

Chapter Two- The Proud and Punished: Pride, the First Deadly Sin

"InuYasha, what do you think you're doing? Come down here, I found the seven deadly sins or whatever we're supossed to face."

"Really?" InuYasha said with scourn. _Why did she find it first? I can do much better than her... _Of course, little to InuYasha's knowledge, the first sin was already dawning apon him. "The first deadly sin: Pride. Pride is the belief that one person can do much better then others, for he believes too much in himself. Well, InuYasha, seems like you broke that a long time ago." Kagome snickered, pride setting on her too.

"What did you say bitch?" InuYasha yelled, and jumped from his sitting spot in a nearby tree.

"What? You heard me, I said you have way to much pride inyourself already. Because of your temper, we'll most likely never be together!"

InuYasha went up to Kagome and violently grabbed her arms, his nails digging into her skin, his temper rising. Blood gently ran down Kagome's arms and onto InuYasha's hands.

"InuYasha! Oswari!" Kagome cried. But instead of his falling by himself, Kagome fell with him, longer cuts appearing down her arms. "InuYasha, you bastard!" Kagome cried, tears streaking down her face. "I knew I could do this by myself, why did I even ever come down the well?"

"Kagome..." InuYasha said more thoughtfully. He ran up to the crying girl and hugged her, his pride going away. "Haruko is putting these sins on us, to turn us away from each other. We've been though pride, and it looks like we've been punished for it too..." when he was done, InuYasha was free of any pride in him. The same went for Kagome. "We'll get through these Kagome, we will..."

Fin.

A.n.: crap, I am bad with making long chapters o-o; I'm sorry, as you can tell I'm not good with chapters ; Hopefully I will write some long chapters... I dunno when though xD


End file.
